Punishment
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "Itu hukuman karena kau terlalu sibuk." KookV. VKook. TaeKooK. Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung. RnR Juseyooo


**Tittle : Punishment**

 **Cast : Jungkook Jeon / Taehyung Kim**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **WARN! BL! With Jungkook!Seme**

* * *

 **※HAPPY READING※**

* * *

Taehyung sulit membagi waktu.

Ia pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang tengah gencar bekerja tanpa memikirkan detik jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya, ia terlalu serius mengerjakan penelitiaannya hingga terkadang melupakan waktu-waktu penting seperti makan, tidur, dan oh menghubungi kekasihnya.

Taehyung lupa jika pemuda yang dikencaninya adalah Jeon Jungkook. Berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya, wajah tampan sempurna, rambut sehitam arang, dan luar biasa keras kepala. Egoismenya hampir menyamai langit, tak tertembus. Dan yang lebih rumit adalah Jeon Jungkook cinta mati pada pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu investor sekaligus shareholder sukses di Korea, menjadikan hubungan mereka sulit sekali menemukan titik damai.

Terhitung bertemu dalam waktu-waktu singkat seperti makan siang, atau malam (jika Taehyung ingat, dan jika Jungkook tidak terlalu lelah), pertemuan pertama mereka bisa dibilang aneh. Tak sengaja berpapasan pada saat menghadiri konferensi besar yang diadakan pemerintah Korea Selatan tentang kemajuan ilmu biofisika dan mengundang beberapa ilmuwan termasuk Taehyung; seorang fisikawan yang menarik perhatian Jungkook yang berdalih tengah menemani salah satu temannya di sana, bernama Kim Seokjin yang merupakan salah satu senior yang dihormati Taehyung

Mereka bertemu di lain waktu, saling bertukar nomor telepon dan email, berjanji makan malam bersama lalu diakhiri dengan pangakuan cinta Jungkook di bawah guyuran hujan. Dan Taehyung tidak punya alasan untuk menolak Jungkook.

 **"Bisa kita bertemu?"**

Taehyung tengah sibuk mengapit ponsel diantara pundak dan pipinya, tangannya penuh oleh kertas-kertas riset sembari berjalan dengan cepat.

"Malam ini?" Pasti Taehyung. "Tidak bisa, aku sangat lelah dan besok ada konferensi umum di Ilsan, aku belum menyiapkan bahan diskusi. Belum juga mengupdate riset di laboratorium. Aku harus bangun jam empat pagi, dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah dua belas. Bukankah kau juga sibuk?" Taehyung terus berbicara dan memberikan tumpukan kertasnya kepada asistennya.

 **"Bukankah aku sudah beritahu jika aku free tiga hari ke depan?"**

Taehyung bisa membayangkan pemuda itu tengah menaikkan alis dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Aku lupa." Desis Taehyung.

 **"Apa kau-"**

Taehyung menjauhkan smartphone dari telinganya dan tak mendengar kelanjutan suara Jungkook, memberitahu asistennya agar seluruh kertas-kertas itu berada di ruangannya besok, dalam keadaan rapi, tak bercela, dan siap dibawa. Asistennya mengangguk paham dengan patuh, wajahnya penuh ketelitian yang sangat Taehyung sukai.

"-maaf, kau bertanya apa?" Taehyung kembali mendekatkan smartphone ke telinganya.

Jungkook menarik nafas. **"Aku bertanya. Apa kau sudah makan?"**

"Sepertinya aku melupakan makan malam." Jawab Taehyung, masuk ke dalam mobil Audi hitam dan memberitahukan sopirnya agar segera jalan menuju ke rumah.

 **"Seriously, Kim Taehyung. Jangan bilang kau juga melupakan makan siangmu.** "

"Wah, darimana kau tahu?" Taehyung tertawa kecil, membuka jas laboratorium dengan bubuhan namanya dan bersandar pada jok mobil dengan leluasa sambil mengamati jalanan Seoul yang mulai sepi.

 **"Kau harus makan secara teratur. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, beritahu aku berapa berat tubuhmu sekarang. Aku akan benar-benar marah jika di bawah enam puluh. Kau harus makan, banyak. Buah-buahan dan juga daging. Kau tidak boleh lupa, jangan hanya mengkonsumsi vitamin. Hey-kau dengar aku, kan, Tuan Kim?"**

Taehyung tersenyum. "Aku disini." Ucapnya ceria.

Taehyung mendengar tarikan nafas Jungkook yang kasar. **"Jadi malam ini tidak bisa bertemu?"** Ulangnya dengan nada hangat.

"Tidak," jawab Taehyung setengah hati. "Kau menghubungiku hampir tengah malam dan aku butuh istirahat."

 **"Sial, Kim Taehyung. Kau mematikan ponselmu sejak tadi siang. Bagaimana aku bisa membicarakannya lebih awal."**

Taehyung bergumam maaf, ia melihat kompleks perumahan rumahnya dan menarik nafas panjang. "Mungkin lain kali?" Ajunya.

Jungkook mendengus. **"Tiga minggu, delapan belas jam, dan mendekati tiga puluh tig-tidak-enam detik kita tidak bertemu, dan aku harap lain kali yang kau maksud adalah sekarang."**

Taehyung mengerang. "Ayolah, _kiddo_. Kau mau mengganggu waktu tidur berhargaku?"

" **Jangan panggil aku kiddo, _kiddy_. Dan-** " Jungkook menghela nafas. **"Baiklah mungkin kita bisa bertemu lain waktu.** "

"Tentu saja _sayangkuuu._ " Taehyung tertawa kecil sambil membuka mobil, berjalan cepat membuka pintu dan menyapa ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan teh hangat untuk ayahnya.

 **"Tetapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa tidur tanpa makan sedikitpun, grab some snack!"**

"Astaga iya! Aku sedang mengambil makanan." Taehyung mengambil beberapa yogurt dan sandwich.

Ibunya menatap Taehyung sambil bertanya tanpa suara. _'Siapa?'_ Sambil mengedikkan kepalanya pada telepon yang menempel patuh di telinga Taehyung. Karena biasanya putra sulungnya langsung berlari ke dalam kamar di lantai atas tanpa mau repot-repot mengisi perutnya terdahulu. Bagi Taehyung, kelaparan adalah salah satu anugrah dari seorang ilmuwan.

"Jungkook." Jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Dan ibunya mengerti, hanya pemuda itu yang membisa membujuk dan merayu Taehyung agar makan di waktu yang tepat.

 **"Kau memanggilku?"** Tanya Jungkook sambil membersit.

Taehyung kembali mengapit ponsel di bahu sementara tangannya penuh oleh makanan. "Ibu menanyakan siapa yang menelponku malam-malam seperti ini, dan mengatakan jika kau pengganggu." Taehyung terkekeh, mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum berjalan menjauh. Terdengar derai tawa ibunya sambil menepuk hangat pipi Taehyung.

" **Nyonya Kim tidak akan berkata seperti itu pada calon menantunya. Itu hanya karanganmu saja."** Dengus Jungkook, namun Taehyung bisa mendengar kekehan kecil di suara Jungkook.

"Oh baiklah. Kau menang. Dan aku perlu mandi." Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya susah payah, meletakkan makanan di atas tempat tidur dan membuka Coat musim dinginnya yang tebal.

 **"Lalu?"**

"Ayolah Jeon, aku tidak mungkin mandi jika kau masih menghubungiku." Taehyung mengambil handuknya. "Telpon aku besok! Selamat tidur!"

 **"H-Hey-"**

Dan Taehyung dengan jahil menekan tombol 'End' tertawa seorang diri membayangkan wajah kesal Jungkook. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan hanya membutuhkan waktu tujuh menit untuk membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya luar biasa lelah, Taehyung memakai piyamanya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil mengunyah yogurt keduanya dengan mata terpejam. Taehyung bisa saja tertidur dengan sendok masih di dalam mulut dan dalam posisi terduduk ketika ponselnya menjerit. Berbunyi memekakkan dan membuatnya menggerutu kesal.

"Apa lagi, sih Jungkook?!" Ia berseru. Mengusap matanya agar terbuka.

 **"Aku di depan rumahmu."**

" _APA?!_ " jerit Taehyung berlebihan, merangkak turun dari tempat tidur dan terburu memakai sendal rumah.

 ** _"Hanya lima menit, aku butuh melihatmu._ "**

Suara Jungkook nampak tulus, dan Taehyung selalu lemah dengan nada tulus milik Jungkook. Maka ia mengambil mantelnya, memakainya sambil berjalan turun dan bergumam 'kau ini bodoh atau apasih' dan membuka pintu rumah sekali sentak.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lega, menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga dan tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang tengah berdiri di samping mobil _Pagani_ yang merah menyala.

Jungkook memakai leather jacket berwarna hitam yang menutupi kaus _Louis Vuitton_ warna merah, celana jeans dan sepatu _Timberland_ kesayangannya. Rambutnya jatuh menutupi sebagian mata, dan ia tersenyum. Taehyung merasa seakan perutnya jungkir-balik, ia baru sadar jika ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu.

Jungkook melambaikan tangan, Taehyung maju mendekat dan merapatkan mantelnya.

"Hanya lima menit, kan?" Taehyung bersidekap dengan wajah setengah kesal dan setengah bahagia.

Jungkook tertawa. "Iya, hanya lima menit. Aku tahu kau butuh istirahat." Jungkook menatapnya dalam. "Melihatmu baik-baik saja dengan mata kepalaku sendiri lebih menyenangkan walau hanya lima menit."

Taehyung mendengus. "Waktumu dua menit lagi."

"Oke, aku rasa aku akan pergi sekarang." Jungkook mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku jaketnya.

Taehyung melebarkan mata, sedikit tidak rela ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu mobilnya. Taehyung berharap dia mempunyai keberanian untuk menahan lengan Jungkook dan membuatnya bisa menatap Jungkook lebih lama. Taehyung baru saja akan memanggil Jungkook ketika pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri sangat dekat dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook berdecak kecil, memajukan wajah dan mengecup bibir Taehyung.

Hanya kecupan ringan. Sangat ringan, bibirnya hanya bertemu dengan Jungkook dalam detik yang secepat angin. Bisa dibilang, mereka masih terlalu canggung untuk memulai hubungan fisik yang terlalu jauh dari bergenggaman tangan atau sekedar ciuman selamat malam. Mereka bukan jenis pasangan yang lapar akan sentuhan. Mereka benar-benar membuat hubungan mereka berjalan setenang air, tidak ada paksaan, sehalus sutra, sangat polos dan berisi pujian yang menyenangkan.

Namun kecupan ringan itu meninggalkan jejak basah dan sentuhan kecil akan dinginnya bibir Jungkook. Taehyung dengan gugup menatap Jungkook yang tersenyum hangat.

 _"Itu hukuman karena kau terlalu sibuk."_ Ucap Jungkook. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajah dan menempelkan bibirnya yang basah pada pipi Taehyung, kali ini lama. Sangat lama hingga Taehyung memejamkan mata.

"Dan itu hukuman karena kau memutuskan hubungan telepon secara sepihak." Bisiknya. Jarinya mengusap lengan Taehyung.

Taehyung masib terpana, tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dia seakan menjadi gula, meleleh ketika panasnya api menyerangnya tak karuan. Taehyung mengangkat matanya hingga bertatapan dengan Jungkook.

"Jika kau kembali terlalu sibuk dalam minggu ini, maka aku harus memberikan hukuman lagi padamu." Ia mengusap rambut Taehyung. "Selamat malam, Kim Taehyung. Segera tidur dan mimpi indah." Jungkook masuk ke dalam Paganinya dan melajukannya keluar dari pekarangn rumah Taehyung.

Taehyung tersaruk berjalan menuju kamarnya, menyentuh bibir dan pipinya berurutan. Dan alih-alih mimpi indah, Taehyung tidak dapat tidur semalaman.

* * *

END

* * *

BANGTAN KAMBEK YEAAY. mari nangis bareng-bareng karena KookV ASDFGHJDLSLAJAHDGS makin lengket dan saya tak tahan mau nikahin mereka.


End file.
